The Fairy Tail groups in Social Media
by Ayuzawa Yume
Summary: AU It's related a bit with my other story called "The Band And The Ordinary People." But you don't need to read it to understand this one Gajeel invites everyone into Fairy Tail Band group, including the fanclub. They chatted and stuff. Don't really know how to write a summary for this one... Anyway, they were in a social media! Jerza, some Nalu, little Gale and Gruvia.


_**Hey guys! I make a one-shot ^^ This is about Fairy Tail on a social web. I don't know what is the name -_- Don't want to promote any social media. Just….. Got an idea when I played facebook and twitter so…. Yeah….. It's related to my other story, "The Band And The Ordinary People." Please check my other stories too alright? And it's okay if you haven't read "The Band And The Ordinary People." ^^ You will still understand this. I'll only explain it short alright?**_

Explaining

The band named Fairy Tail is the most popular band in the whole world right now. They called Fairy Tail. The members are Gajeel, Natsu, Jellal, and Gray. They attend school in Fairy High. One day, they were chased by the fans and separate. And that's when Jellal meet Erza, Natsu meet Lucy, Gajeel meet Levy, and Gray meet Juvia. They become close after some sweet moment and stuff (for more detailed, check the fanfict yourself because it's too long for the explaining -,-) and then they become close. Erza hate famous people but Jellal got interested with her. Natsu NEVER be able to called Lucy right, but they become close. Juvia is a big fan of Fairy Tail, especially Gray. Levy once a big fan too, but when they meet at the accident, Gajeel gave her a cold shoulder, making her mad and not really interested with Fairy Tail anymore. But of course, lately Levy found that Gajeel can be so sweet sometimes ^^

Anyway, there's the time when the girls got caught up and need to take a photo with Fairy Tail for a magazine, "Weekly Sorciere."

That's all the explaining that needed for this story ^^

THIS STORY CONTAINS A LITTLE GRUVIA, AND MOSTLY JERZA! SOME NALU AND LITTLE GALE! There's a fans and stuff too ^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Jellal Fernandez, Natsu Dragneel, and Gray Fullbuster **get invited to **Fairy Tail Band **by **Gajeel Redfox.**

**Jellal Fernandez **accepted the request.

**Gray Fullbuster **accepted the request.

**Natsu Dragneel **accepted the request.

Comment:

**Natsu Dragneel: **What the hell is this for?! YOU METAL FACE!

**Gajeel Redfox: **Hey! I'm being kind in here, making our own personal club!

**Natsu Dragneel: **I'm not happy at all!

**Jellal Fernandez: **Stop it you two! Don't fight in here!

**Erza Scarlet, Lucy Heartfillia, Levy McGarden, and Juvia Lockser **get invited to **Fairy Tail Band **by **Gajeel Redfox.**

**Lucy Heartfillia **accepted the request.

**Levy McGraden **accepted the request.

**Juvia Lockser **accepted the request.

**Erza Scarlet **decline the request.

Comment:

**Lucy Heartfillia: **Why am I become one of Fairy Tail Band now? *sigh*

**Natsu Dragneel: **Yo, Luigi!

**Lucy Heartfillia: **IT'S LUCY!

**Levy McGarden: **Um…. Mind if I decline and go out now?

**Gajeel Redfox: **I mind.

**Levy McGarden: **But I'm not one of Fairy Tail Band!

**Juvia Lockser: **Juvia is invited?

**Gray Fullbuster: **Oh? Juvia huh?

**Juvia Lockser: **G-Gray-sama?!

**Gray Fullbuster: **You're invited too huh? Well, you can ignore it if you want to you know.

**Gajeel Redfox: **Hey! What about my feelings?! After I went into a trouble and make the group!

**Natsu Dragneel: **We didn't ask you too -_-

**5 **people like this.

**Gajeel Redfox: **Curse you all -_- Give me some appreciate at least!

**XxFT Fan ClubxX, We Love Jellal Fernandez, Natsu Dragneel is Ours, If You Think Gray Fullbuster is Cool, and Gajeel Redfox are cool **ask to join the **Fairy Tail Band**

**Gajeel Redfox **accepted the request.

**Erza Scarlet **are invited to **Fairy Tail Band **by **Gajeel Redfox. **

**Gajeel Redfox **to **Erza Scarlet: **If you don't want to be stalked by Jellal, you should accept the request.

**Erza Scarlet **accepted the request.

Comment:

**Erza Scarlet: **What is this have to do with me? -_-"

**Gajeel Redfox: **Check this account out *smirk*

**Erza Scarlet: **Bet it's something ridiculous -_-

**24 people **like this.

**Gajeel Redfox: **That's cold dude -_-

**Gajeel Redfox **invited **We love Jerza, NaluFTW, Gruvia Rocks, and Gale is so cute **to the **Fairy Tail Band.**

**We love Jerza** accepted the request.

**NaluFTW **accepted the request.

**Gruvia Rocks **accepted the request.

**Gale is so cute **accepted the request.

Comment:

**We love Jerza: **OMG! Jellal and Erza in here! I'm a big Jerza fan! KYA! I might faint now!

**Erza Scarlet: **Jerza? What is that?

**Gajeel Redfox: **Huh?! You don't know?! *sigh* Levy, explain to her.

**Levy McGarden: **Why me out of all people?!

**Gajeel Redfox: **Because the others are too busy. Check their PM. You good at hack right?

**Levy McGarden: **Fine, I'll check it.

**24 minutes later.**

**Gajeel Redfox: **So?

**Levy McGarden: ***clear throat* Uhm…. I guess I'll explain Erza at PM…. And…. I understand that the others are…. Uhm…. Busy…

**Gajeel Redfox: **Glad you understand.

**15 minutes later.**

**Erza Scarlet: **ME AND JELLAL?! PISS OFF JERZA FANS! (LOL, Erza's wrath vs Jerza fans wrath….. I'll get killed -_-)

**We love Jerza: **That's cruel….. But I guess that's why I love Jerza! They are too kawaii!

**135 people **like this.

**Erza Scarlet: **Wha- So many?!

**NaluFTW: **Nalu is number one! But I love Jerza too ^^

**29 people **like this.

**Erza Scarlet: **….. Can I leave now?

**Levy McGarden: **Erza~ Are you blushing now? Tsundere are too troublesome *sigh* But I guess Erza is kind of cute with that (if she's with Jellal alright? So don't kill me Jellal!)

**Jellal Fernandez **and** 5 others **like this.

**Erza Scarlet: **Jellal! Not you too!

**Jellal Fernandez: **Well, I agreed with Levy so it's fine right?

**244 people **like this.

**Erza Scarlet: **… Seriously…. No one stick with me?

**FT Fan Club: **For the first time AND the last time, I'll agree with **Erza Scarlet.**

**322 people **like this.

**Erza Scarlet: **Really?! *touched*

**Jellal Fernandez: **I can beat that much people. Like this comment if you love Jerza!

**23.445 people **like this.

**Erza Scarlet: **WHAT?! Okay! Like this comment if you think Jerza should piss off!

**56.332 people **like this.

**Erza Scarlet: **See? *smirk*

**Lucy Heartfillia: **Hey everyone who loves Jerza! Check ! It has lot of them *smirk*

**657 people **like this.

**NaluFTW: **I already check that out! There's Nalu there included! And it has more than Jerza! But, some of Nalu fanfict had minor Jerza too ^^

**Lucy Heartfillia: **Don't tell something unnecessary!

**Natsu Dragneel: **Oi Luce! What is Nalu? And why there's a lot of story about you and me with a kid called Nashi or stuff like that?

**67.910 people **like this.

**NaluFTW: **Natsu's brain and innocent-like makes me amazed and hard to trust it's not a lie *sigh*

**332 people **like this.

**Natsu Dragneel: **Huh? What's wrong? And why so many people like my comment? Is it funny? Is it on trend to like people's comment?

**Lucy Heartfillia: **You dense idiot! AND IT'S LUCY FOR THE LAST TIME SERIOUSLY!

**Natsu Dragneel **like this.

**Gray Fullbuster: **Guys, I had to log off alright?

**Gray Fullbuster **is log off.

**Gajeel Redfox: **Finished your flirting?

**Natsu Dragneel **and **NaluFTW **like this.

**Erza Scarlet: **Can I log off now? And can I leave the group?

**Gajeel Redfox **and **Jellal Fernandez **dislike this.

**Natsu Dragneel **like this.

**Levy McGarden: **Erza, you can't log off without any reason!

**Natsu Dragneel **like this.

**Erza Scarlet: **I had a lot of reasons! And, why can't I?

**Natsu Dragneel **like this.

**Levy McGarden: **Of course you can't!

**Natsu Dragneel **like this.

**Gajeel Redfox: **STOP LIKING ALL OF THE COMMENTS ALREADY NATSU! IT'S NOT IN THE TREND ALRIGHT?!

**Natsu Dragneel **like this.

**Juvia Lockser: **Ah! Juvia forgot to tell everyone about this! The photographer from the Weekly Sorciere ask the girls to take a photo shoot with Fairy Tail again! Well then, Juvia is going to sleep now.

**Natsu Dragneel and 342.989 people **like this.

**Juvia Lockser **log off.

**Guest: **Yes! I've been waiting for that! I want to see the blonde and Scarlet girl again!

**XxWolfxX: **Wear a bikini again!

**Jellal Fernandez **and **Natsu Dragneel **dislike this.

**XxWolfxX: **And don't need the mini-girl! She's only making the magazine looks for a kid!

**Gajeel Redfox **block **XxWolfxX.**

**Jellal Fernandez: **Good going Gajeel.

**Erza Scarlet: **Sorry! Kagura forced me to eat dinner before opening the web again. So Jellal! Don't you dare stalk me! *glare*

**Jellal Fernandez: **How could I say no to my beloved?

**Erza Scarlet:** Since when am I your beloved?! And anyway, what do I miss?

**Jellal Fernandez: **Nothing, just Juvia telling the girls will become a model in a Weekly Sorciere again?

**Erza Scarlet**: Something is fishy….. Is it something I shouldn't know?

**Jellal Fernandez: **I wouldn't hide anything from my girlfriend right?

**Erza Scarlet:** Yes you won't, but I'm not her SO TELL ME!

**Gajeel Redfox: **You guys, flirt at PM alright? -_-"

**Ultear Milkovich: **Oh my~ What did I miss? Not Jerza I hope….

**Lucy Heartfillia: **You're too late -_-

**Levy McGarden: **If it's Nalu, then it should be about Natsu asking Lucy to go out on a date with him.

**Lucy Heartfillia: **WHAT?!

**Natsu Dragneel: **Your shorty friend is a good catcher….

**Ultear Milkovich: **And about Jerza?

**Levy McGarden: **A lot of things you miss. I'll tell you later since I already captured all of the moment when everyone is flirting. *smirk*

**Ultear Milkovich: **GREAT! Than I'm going to log off ^^ Send me from E-Mail alright, Levy?

**Erza Scarlet: **OH NO YOU DON'T!

**Levy McGarden **log off.

**Erza Scarlet: **W-wait Levy! You're the one that said I can't log off without any reason!

**Jellal Fernandez **change his relationship from **Single **into **Taken**

**220.992.921 people dislike this.**

**335.121.675 people like this.**

**We love Jerza: **Finally! It must be Erza! Right? Right?

**Jellal Fernandez: **Yes it is.

**Hate Jerza!: **NO! WHY?!

**Erza Scarlet: **Wait a minute! I never agreed and my relationship are still a SINGLE!

**1.322.556 people like this.**

**TitaniaErzaFTW: **Thank goodness!

**Hate Jerza: **Thought it was real -,-

**Jellal Fernandez:** It will. I'm sure *smirk*

**Erza Scarlet:** No it won't -_- Don't get caught in his false information!

**Jellal Fernandez:** Anyway, it's getting late you know. Don't you want to sleep? Tomorrow we had school you know.

**Erza Scarlet:** I want to!

**Erza Scarlet** is log off.

**Jellal Fernandez:** Anyway, I'm serious about someday you'll be mine you know…..

**Jellal Fernandez **is log off.


End file.
